The Citizens Broadband Radio Service (CBRS) enables shared wireless broadband use of the 3550-3700 megahertz (MHz) band (3.5 gigahertz (GHz) band). Historically, a portion of the CBRS band has been used by the United States Navy, satellite service providers, and utilities. However, the CBRS band has recently been availed for new mobile uses.
The Federal Communications Commission has implemented various rules to provide a number of tangible benefits for consumers, businesses, and government users. For instance, the rules provide protections to incumbent users from harmful interference by other users. Further, the rules avail additional spectrum for flexible wireless broadband use, which will lead to improved broadband access and performance for consumers. Moreover, the rules enable deployment of wireless broadband in industrial applications (e.g., advance manufacturing, energy, healthcare, etc.), which will support innovation and growth.
CBRS is governed by a three-tiered spectrum authorization framework to accommodate a variety of commercial uses on a shared basis with incumbent users of the 3.5 GHz band. The three-tiered spectrum authorization framework provides Incumbent Access users priority access over Priority Access users, and Priority Access users priority access over General Authorized Access users. Incumbent Access users include authorized federal and grandfathered Fixed Satellite Service users. The FCC rules protect such users from harmful interference from Priority Access and General Authorized Access users. That is, Incumbent Access users have priority access to the 3.5 GHz band. Priority Access users are granted access to the 3.5 GHz band via a Priority Access License assigned using competitive bidding within the 3550-3650 MHz portion of the 3.5 GHz band. General Authorized Access users are granted access via a licensed-by-rule, which permits open, flexible access to any portion of the 3550-3700 MHz band, so long as the portion of the 3550-3700 MHz band is not assigned to a higher tier (e.g., Incumbent Access or Priority Access). In some situations, General Authorized Access users can opportunistically operate on unused Priority Access channels.